secret life of makai kitsune
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: What if Naru was sucessful in bringing Sasuke back but what's this? Naru's dying? What will happen to Naru? how will everyone react to the news? read on to find out! soz if its not a gd summary. Oh dont forget to r&r fem naru


Here is the first chapter of secret life of makai kitsune. please enjoy it - warning very sad may bring tears to your eyes like it did mine T-T

* * *

Naru was carrying an unconscious Sasuke back after their attacks clashed. Sasuke ended up being blown back into the cliff taking a heavy blow to the back of the head which Naru was able to heal. Naru had a chidori wound near her heart, a cut straight through her left eye and a very powerful poison in her wrist. Kyuubi was trying to keep Naru alive while fighting the poison off aswell. This was taking up a lot of chakra from kyuubi, Naru had hardly any chakra left so she couldn't help kyuubi, she could only force her body to move towards Konoha. Her body felt like it was on fire from the inside, the pain shot through her with every movement. Naru nearly saw the gates of Konoha ahead but couldn't tell since only her left eye was working and her vision in that was going blurry. Sakura saw a near death Naru with an unconscious on her back but they went straight past her towards the hospital. Naru broke both doors down, making her way towards the desk.

'Sasuke, you better stay in Konoha after what we've done for you' Naru murmured to Sasuke while Naru could feel her breathing get slower. Naru chuckled abit thinking about the villagers wanting her dead…they will soon get their wish.

'Hopefully the others are ok, there is no hope left for me now' Naru thought as she made her way to the roof, but she left a blood trail behind her. Naru kept climbing the stairs hoping to make it to the top only to see Konoha one last night before she dies.

'Well obaa-chan, be a great hokage, take care of my friends and make sure they don't die, keep your precious people close to you and make sure you take care of the village,' Naru spoke as she felt her breathing getting slower.

'Ero-sennin, I'm glad you trained me, please make sure to help obaa-chan protect Konoha, wish I could have spent more time with you and hope you live a happy life' Naru finished her goodbye to "ero-sennin".

'Gaara, you will be a great kazikage and the villagers will look up to you, my dying wish for you is to be a great kazikage an please help protect my friends' Naru spoke letting the wind take away the words.

'Everyone sorry I failed you, I brought Sasuke back Sakura for you. Neji don't let fate control you lead your own life. Shikamaru you were a great captain, I won't think less of you no matter what people say, keep your head up high. Kiba stay the way you are dog-breath. Shino I'll miss you you were one of my first friends ever and I thank you friend. Hinata please just keep getting stronger and protect your family, clan and friends they are precious to you. Ino I'll miss you, I won't be able to visit you at the flower shop anymore. Chouji, don't let anyone get you down, you're special in your own way. Lee, even though of your injury keep going at being the best tai-jutsu user the fire country has ever seen. Tenten, please take care of Lee and Neji for me and keep perfecting you weapon jutsus and sorry we couldn't get to be better friends. Sasuke, you were my best friend, even like my brother, I couldn't let you ruin your life by going down the life of an avenger, I'm sorry but you better stay in Konoha now.' Naru spoke as the tears came down her face not once stopping.

'Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kunerai, Asuma, arigato for being there for me in my life at one stage, I'm so happy I met you all' Naru they felt her legs finally buckle. Naru fell down making a loud crashing sound as it echoed through the hospital. Kakashi had only walked into the hospital, just in time to hear the loud crash. Wondering what it is, he went to the corridor leading to the roof, he then noticed the blood trail so he quickened the pace. When he finished running up the stairs, he literally broke down the door only to see what looked to be a dead person. Kakashi got closer to go see who he found, only to see it was his student Naru.

'N…Naru, wake up… wake up Naru' Kakashi yelled shaking Naru by the shoulders but no reply. Kakashi gulped as he got his hand to check her pulse but he was scared to realise the truth… that Naru was dead.

'Naru… I'm taking you to Tsunade-sama' Kakashi spoke as he picked her up bridal style. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves as it was much quicker. When Tsunade saw Naru, she went pale very fast and rushed her into the hospital room, being to check Naru's body for injuries etc.

XXXXX 3 hours later XXXXX

Tsunade came out, her eyes were red and puffy, anyone could tell she had been crying but only Kakashi knew. Tsunade shook her head at Kakashi, he just stood there with a shocked face.

'We'll have the funeral soon' Tsunade spoke softly trying to mae her tears stop but no such luck.

'Whose funeral Hokage-sama?' Kunerai asked with a worried look on her face. There was an eerie silence between the hokage and the 4 jounin instructors.

'The funeral is for Naru, she...I…couldn't save her, it was too…late' Tsunade spoke her voice cracking as more tears came rushing out. Kakashi soon had tears coming from his eyes as he walked into the room. He looked over Naru's body to see a chidori near her heart causing her to maybe have breathing difficulties, a cut through her right eye making her blind in that eye and he noticed the poison in her wrist making her body not function right. Kakashi was surprised that Naru had made it back to Konoha from the Valley of the end with these injuries. This meant Kyuubi had died aswell which didn't make any difference.

'Naru, I'm so sorry, I've been a bad sensai, I've failed you Minato' Kakashi cried over Naru's cold body. The other jounins had tears coming out of their eyes aswell since they had grown very close to Naru. Tomorrow they would break the news to their teams.

* * *

there u hav it. the end of the first chapter. hope u enjoyed it. if u didn't cry at this or weren't on the verge of crying, u hav sumin wrong with you...lol jk if u don't cry its ok. well Ja Ne arisu xXx


End file.
